Chance Meeting (Re-write)
by Bella Watson-Holmes
Summary: John Watson is a transfer student with an abusive father. Only one person notices; his teacher Sherlock Holmes. They have an instant connection the moment they meet. Can Sherlock save John? (Mystrade, Johnlock) Warnings: Non-con , Mpreg
1. Meeting

**Ok, so i am sure some of you are going 'haven't i read this already' and yes you probably have, this is a re-written version, there is more details. i kept reading the first one an d saw my writing lacked detail, so i got an idea i will re-write it. I am only half way through the re-write so i am not sure how much i will change but i can say some stuff has changed. This is still consider a co-write with Winterimperfect since i am not really changing her parts. But i will let you read and your more than welcome to leave a review or any tips (Please PM me if you have any writing tips)**

**Warning: Non-con **

* * *

Sixteen year old John Watson was not looking forward to his new school. He detested being transferred but what choice had he been given, his father wanted to hide the truth and would do anything to make sure that happened.

"John, remember to behave." John's father said flatly.

He looked at his father, "That guy had it coming."

His father let out a sigh, "Look, I am glad you're proud of who you are, but punching a guy to prove it isn't right." They pulled up in front of the school.

"Have a good day, John." His father said as John got out of the car. The blond ignored his father, annoyed with starting a new school more than halfway through the school year. He walked into the school and looked around. The teen felt like an outcast and worried he would be teased much like he was at his old school.

The morning went by fast; John barely paid attention to the teachers and he was happy it was lunch time. He sat by himself to eat when he looked up and saw someone enter the lunch room. It was one of the teachers. The two locked eyes before John turned away, getting a strange feeling in his stomach. He finished his food and left the cafeteria, waiting for class to start and feeling nervous. The bell rang and he hurried off to science class. When he walked in, he saw the teacher, The tall brunette looked at him and John's heart skipped a beat.

"You alright?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah, nervous due to it being my first day at a new school." John lied as he took his seat. John pulled his phone out to find a text from his sister Harry.

**'I am having a party tonight, you're invited' HW**

John hated parties because they usually involved beer; besides his father never let him go. The blond put his phone away as class started and John tuned out for most of it. He heard the bell ring, snapping him out of his day dream and started to head out, the blond wanted to get out of the room before his thoughts wandered again.

"John Watson, I need to talk to you." The teacher called out just before John reached the door.

"Yes, Mr. Holmes?" John queried, turning to his teacher.

"Were you paying attention at all?" Mr. Holmes asked.

John looked at him, "Honestly? No. I just have a lot on my mind at the moment." He had been thinking about his teacher the whole time.

"I will let it pass this time, but I do suggest you pay attention more. Understand?" Mr. Holmes asked, John nodded. "Good, now go before you're late for your next class." Mr. Holmes stated while watching him leave.

John got through the rest of the day and when he left the building his dad was already waiting for him. He went to the car and got in quickly; he buckled up after closing his door.

"So, how did it go?" His father asked.

"Good." John answered flatly.

Silence followed the rest of the way home. When they got home, John went straight to his room, closing the door with a satisfying click. John looked at a photo of his mother and remembered something his mum told him before she passed.

oOo

6 years ago…

_She laid on her bed, coughing real bad and John saw blood on a napkin, he was deeply worried and his father just sat in the living room like nothing was wrong._

_"John, come here." His mom said, her blue eyes were filled with tears._

_"Mom, you okay?" John asked, about ready to cry but was being a tough soldier like he always was._

_"No, there's something I want to tell you." She said before coughing again._

_"Yes, mom?" John grabbed her hand._

_"You have a gift, just like I do; one day you will find your soul mate. Never doubt your instincts." She said as she held his hand. The blond boy sat on the bed with his mother and didn't let go of her hand. His father had to come drag him out after she had taken her last breath._

_oOo_

_It had been six years to the day since his mum had passed away, John only found out why over a year ago. His father had caused her death and he had even been told the reason, he hated the man but he couldn't leave without risking his own life._

_J_ohn heard his phone go off. It was just his sister again. He ignored it and did his homework instead while listening to his music, and every now and then his thoughts wandered to his science teacher, Mr. Holmes. He couldn't help but find the man attractive.

Later, John went into the kitchen for dinner. He didn't see his father which meant one thing. Tonight was going to be bad. He turned on the television and decided to wait it out. He was eating dinner and had just finished when he heard his father walking around in his bedroom down the hall.

"John!" His father yelled. John's heart raced and he turned the television off before hurrying to the bedroom. His father was sitting on the bed now, clearly drunk.

"Yes, father?" John asked shakily.

"Get in here, John." His father ordered. John walked in, stepping in front of his father where he got pulled onto his lap. John was shaking.

"Oh, come on, you know you want this." His father said, feeling up his son's body; he just grinned as he looked at John's face. "Now I want you to remove all your clothes."

The teen nodded getting off his father's lap and pulled his shirt off, Jim just grinned as he admired his son's body. The blond was slim and fit for not being active in any sports; as soon as the teen had removed the last of his clothes. His father removed his suit and laid on his back gesturing the teen over. The young male went over and was straddling the older man, John's face was pulled only inches from his father face.

"Now, you're going to ride my cock and enjoy it, right?" Jim asked, running his hand through the blond locks of his son.

"Yes." John answered.

"Good, my slut."

Jim's hands moved to John's waist and he lined his erection, he forced himself inside John's arse and the blond sat up groaning in pain. He put his hands on his father's chest to hold him steady as he started to move up and down on the others erection despite the pain; he saw the grin on Jim's face and shuttered trying not to focus on the pain. After a few more movements he was pulled into a rough kiss as the older male released his seed into the teen, the blond laid his head on Jim's shoulder catching his breath.

"Now, go take a shower." Jim ordered.


	2. Worried

In the morning, John woke up in his bed and went to take a shower. The blond stepped into the hot stream of water; he liked the warm water. His body ached all over as it usually did, it was normal for him to wake up in pain, but the warm water helped him relax. He stepped out of the shower, going to his room and as he got dressed, his father knocked on his bedroom door, "Almost ready?"

"Yeah." John answered.

"Hurry up!" His father ordered. John went to the living room but not before grabbing his bag and saw his father at the dining room table.

"I'm ready." John said nervously.

"I see… You took longer than yesterday." His father told him.

"I couldn't find something." John explained

"Let's go." His father got up and went out the door.

John followed to the car and quickly got in; he looked out the window watching the other teens walking to school or to catch the bus. He wished he could be a normal teen and have a father who actually loved him, but he would never get that, after all this he couldn't be normal.

He was dropped off at school and later that day was outside for lunch. He still couldn't make friends; he looked up and saw Mr. Holmes walking in his direction.

"Why aren't you in the Cafeteria?" Mr. Holmes asked, stopping in front of John.

"Already ate, didn't want to stay in there." John told him. Mr. Holmes nodded and went on walking, leaving John alone. There was something about the man, almost as if he knew him from somewhere, but that was impossible. The man had to be in his thirties at least and John was only sixteen years old. He went back in, heading towards class. When he got to class he just waited for the bell. When the bell finally rang he went into class and took a seat nervously. Every time he saw Mr. Holmes he got this funny feeling.

At the end of day, John waited for his father outside the school. His father was running late but probably had a meeting or something and he had no bus money, he heard footsteps near him.

"John Watson." Said a deep baritone voice.

John looked up, "Mr. Holmes? I am just waiting for my dad… He's late."

"I see that. I can give you ride to help out." The brunette offered.

"You sure? No one is going to mind?" John asked shakily.

"It's just a ride." Mr. Holmes stated. John nodded,

"Thank you"

"No problem."

John followed Mr. Holmes to his car and got in cautiously, the brunette watched him and started the car. He pulled out of the school parking lot and the teen told him the street he lived near.

"So, do you have anyone else?" Mr. Holmes asked.

"No, my sister is a drunk and my mom died six years ago." John answered.

"You could just take the bus." The teacher suggested.

"My dad won't let me; he doesn't trust anyone on the bus." John explained.

Mr. Holmes looked at John, "You know, if there's anything going on at home there's help here at school."

"I know."

"Where do you want me to drop you off?" Mr. Holmes asked.

"Just over here, I don't want my dad to see. He will get mad at me." John said as Mr. Holmes pulled over. John stepped out, "He's really protective of me." The teacher knew John was lying.

"Thank you." He smiled then closed the door. Sherlock watched the teen until he was out of sight before heading home himself, he had some papers to go over.

John walked down the street home and when he entered the house his father was drunk. "John, you're home." His father said.

John closed the door, "You didn't pick me up"

"Yeah, but you got a ride." His father said grabbing him by the arm roughly.

"I had to get to home." John said shakily.

"Did you do anything?" He demanded, staring in his son's blue eyes.

"No, father, it was just a ride! I swear!" John cried out, his father let go of his grip and went over to the couch.

John took off his backpack. "Get over here…" His father ordered. John walked over.

"You think I would approve of you riding home with a strange male?" Mr. Moriarty said.

"No." John answered. He was grabbed by his neck and thrown to the floor landing on his hands and knees; he was scared of what his father was planning.

"Stay on your knees." John's father commanded.

John didn't move and waited than he heard his father's footsteps, he saw he had belt the blond body shivered in fear and he felt his hair grabbed roughly. He was pulled up on his knees and his wrists were bound with the belt behind his back, his father got to his level.

"I am going to show you what happens when you get a ride from someone I don't know." The dark hair male told him. "One more word out of your mouth and I will make it worse for you."

oOo

John was in his room that night trying to sleep as his body was in pain from the beating his father gave him. He had bruises on his wrist from the belt, his father was never light on punishment and he would have a hard time walking tomorrow. The bedroom door opened and John saw his father's figure in the doorway, the teen smelled alcohol in the air.

oOo

The next morning at school, Mr. Holmes was in his classroom and saw John limp by.

"John, are you okay?" Mr. Holmes asked, going into the hallway. John looked at him.

"Yeah, just fine. I fell down the stairs at home last night."

"Okay, just be careful." Mr. Holmes said, knowing the teen had lied to him he could see marks on both his wrists. John went to his locker. He knew someday someone would find out about his father. Towards the end of the day, John was waiting for his father he was so lost in thought he didn't see or hear his father arrive.

"John." His father said, stepping up to him snapping the teen out of his thoughts.

"Hi, you must be John's father." Mr. Holmes said walking up before John could say anything.

"Yes. Jim Moriarty." They shook hands; the dark hair male stared at the teacher.

"Sherlock Holmes, can I talk to you for a minute in private?" Sherlock asked.

"John, you wait here." Jim said while walking with Sherlock. Jim looked at Sherlock.

"Is everything alright with John at home?" Sherlock asked, stopping a short distance away.

"Yeah, he's just having a hard time with the move. He got into trouble at his last school so I pulled him out." Jim explained.

"If he needs help we have a counselor he can talk to here at the school." Sherlock said.

"Thank you, I will talk to him about it, but I need to get him home now." Jim said.

Sherlock watched them leave. He pulled his phone out and made a call. "Lestrade, meet me at Angelo's" Sherlock stated, he heard the other object, "Thank you." He hung up.


	3. James Moriarty

Sherlock parked in front of _Angelo'_s and he went inside and was greeted by the owner. He told him he'd order another time; Lestrade was sitting at a table waiting when the tall brunette sat down across from him. The two looked at each other.

"So, what's up?" Lestrade asked, irritated.

"There's this boy at school," Sherlock started.

"Don't tell me you two are-" Lestrade was cut off.

"No. He came to school today limping. I think his father is possibly abusing him. He's detached and scared." Sherlock said.

Lestrade drank his coffee, "Could he be shy or bullied at school?"

"No, he's alone and his father picks him up from school. He isn't allowed to ride the bus." Sherlock explained.

"I admit, that does sound odd, most parents encourage their kids to ride the bus." Lestrade said.

"Yeah the fact that he was limping says he is being abused at home and if he's limping than his father could possibly kill him." Sherlock said, "I know this because I gave him a ride the day before nothing to out of the ordinary he came back to school limping the next day, I can only assume his father is being controlling."

"That bad, huh? Do you have a name for the father or any other information that can help?" Lestrade asked.

"The student's John Watson and his father's Jim Moriarty." Sherlock said, handing the DI a piece of paper, "This is all the other information if you need it."

"If Mycroft's doing it, than no, but it might help. I know how you like to break the rules but this time can you not?" Lestrade requested.

"Fine." Sherlock snorted.

Lestrade looked at him, "You like him, don't you?"

"I am just worried that's all." Sherlock sniffed.

"Right, since when do you help someone who isn't part of a case?" Sherlock glared at him, "Just pointing it out, I am sure you care for him."

oOo

Sherlock was in his flat performing an experiment when he heard footsteps, he looked up just in time to see his brother and Lestrade walk into the living room. He let out a sigh.

"Hello, dear brother." Sherlock said.

"Sherlock, we found something on Jim Moriarty and his son." Mycroft said.

Sherlock walked away from his experiment, Lestrade looked away from the dismembered arm, horrified. He couldn't understand why Sherlock did those kinds of experiments. The tall brunette took the file from his brother and opened it, the man sat down in his armchair.

"His name is James Moriarty and is a criminal mastermind; we have been watching him for a few months now." Mycroft said, "I have been keeping an eye on his travels."

"He has a right hand man. His name is Sebastian Moran, a professional sniper."

"Yes and up until now I wasn't aware he had son, when I checked he had changed his son's name soon after his wife passed away." Mycroft said.

"Felicia Moriarty apparently passed away for unknown reasons at home. No one got a chance to find out how since she was cremated right after her death after her husband refused an autopsy." Lestrade explained.

"Means he murdered her to have her cremated that fast." Sherlock said.

"Yes, back five years ago a school nurse noted some marks on John's wrist and ankles during a checkup after getting hurt during gym class." Lestrade paused, "Needless to say she was found dead in her apartment a week later, she had claimed possible abuse and alleged that the marks were from chains."

"Jim's trying to cover it up, but I managed to find the photos she took and she was correct." Mycroft said.

"Before the wife's death, there was no sign of abuse on the son but I did find a police report from before John's birth that involved Jim and Felicia Watson." The gray hair man stated.

Sherlock read over the report, "He was stalking her and her partner, Kevin Watson, but nothing came of the report… They were married three months later."

"Indeed, something happened to Kevin in those three months. He just disappeared." The elder Holmes stated.

"He's been hiding years of abuse and even covered up murdering his wife and more than likely murdered Kevin as well. He had to have a reason to kill her and hurt his own son that I can't find on record."

"Betrayal, possibly." Mycroft stated.

"It might explain why John isn't asking for help, but we can't be sure." The DI said.

"No." Sherlock replied, "We can't unless he tells me."

"We have to go, mummy is expecting us, but I am sure that helped." The elder brother said.

Mycroft and Lestrade left the flat, Sherlock rolled his eyes and got back to his experiment and would figure out a way to stop the abuse to John. After his experiment, he went to his mind palace. He had to think of a way to get John out of that home, with Jim being a criminal mastermind it would be laborious, but he would save John no matter what it took.


	4. The Beating

**Sorry it took so long to update i got lost in some other stories and family stuff, but here's the update i will try to update in a few days but i make no promises.**

* * *

John was at home doing his homework in the living room; he wondered what his father and Mr. Holmes had talked about. He was nervous over it and waiting for it to be brought up, so far Jim hadn't brought it up. Finally Jim walked out of his office, "I expect it to be done tonight and if it isn't I will skin you, understood?" He paused for a moment than said, "Good." He hung up. The dark haired man walked up to his son.

"So.. Your teacher, Mr. Holmes... Have you told him anything?" Jim asked his son, looking him in the eyes.

"No. He saw me limping but I told him I fell down the stairs." John stated.

"So, he was just a worried teacher. He won't find anything incriminating." Jim murmured before adding,

"Have you spoken with Harry lately?"

"No. She texts me but I don't respond." John continued with his homework as Jim sat next to him.

"Remember what we have is special." Jim said while getting close to John.

"No, you just can't stand not dominating someone." John shot back.

The blond felt his neck grabbed suddenly and he let out a whimper. Jim stared him in the eyes.

"You know better than to say that and I know it was Mr. Holmes who gave you the ride. Don't ever try that again or next time I will break your leg." Jim growled. He removed his hand and left the room while John sat there in shock.

Jim had come back shortly, clearly still mad, and grabbed his son's arm tightly, pulling him up and tossing him to the wall, his left leg hit the coffee table before he hit the wall. The older male grabbed John's neck tightly enough to leave a mark; the dark haired man stared at the teen.

"I was thinking of leaving you alone, but you know what? I think you need a good lesson of who is in control."

oOo

Sherlock was at home going over some notes for an important case. He couldn't get John off his mind; he had seen abuse before so he knew exactly what to look for. He couldn't do much unless he could prove what Jim was doing to John. He had to follow the rules as much as he detested rules, he wasn't considered normal.

Sherlock Holmes was seen as a psychopath by most who had met him or a freak. No one ever believed he had feelings, but he did have them for John and yet he didn't really know him. Sherlock made tea, turning on the telly in hopes of clearing his mind of John, but what good was it? He went to his mind palace to think about Johns limp. He opened his eyes.

"Of course that's what he did."

He heard the landlady come up the steps, "Oh, Sherlock, the mess you make."

"Mrs. Hudson, I thought you weren't my housekeeper." He said as she cleaned up.

"I'm not."

oOo

John laid on the floor trying to get up but the pain wouldn't let him, he couldn't even move his leg; he thought maybe his father had broken it. He put his hands on the floor and pushed himself up. He stepped on his good leg, holding onto the coffee table. He held onto whatever he could, Jim was in his bedroom typing on his cell phone. He didn't even look at John, the blond couldn't do this anymore, letting his father get away with beating him daily. He had to tell someone. He closed his bedroom door leaning against it before sliding down to the floor.

"Mr. Holmes." John whispered.

His teacher was probably the only person who would help him, he trusted Mr. Holmes and John never trusted anyone at least not since he was ten years old. He was so scared that one day someone would find him dead, beaten to death by his father out of rage. He looked at the photo of his mum and remembered her smile; she wouldn't want this for him. He attempted to get up but his leg hurt worse than the last beating, he didn't know how he be able to it move in the morning. He somehow manage to limp to his bed, landing on his bad leg, he held back from screaming in pain.

He lay in bed without changing and drifted off to sleep. The next morning John woke up in pain so bad he felt like staying in bed, but he limped to the bathroom and looked in the mirror seeing the bruise on his neck from his father's hand, he'd be able to cover it but not completely. He quickly took a shower after checking all the bruises, the only place his father never hit was his face.

"John! You better hurry up!" His father yelled as he turned the hot water off.

The blond dried off before going back to his room, his father walked in as he got dressed.

"I am leaving town for a few days for a business trip, you're going to be here alone…which means no one comes over!"

"Yes, father." He said, grabbing his backpack. John didn't know anyone who wanted to come over anyways.

Jim grabbed John's arm, pulling him close and kissed him roughly, holding tight onto his son whom was in severe pain. When Jim pulled away John whimpered in pain, "You're mine, slut!" He growled in the boys ear.

"All yours." John agreed as he groaned from the pain.

"Here's some bus money, I don't want you near that teacher of yours… He's trying to steal you." John nodded in agreement as he took the money. He was surprised he was allowed to take the bus, his father never let him before. "Now grab your stuff, I need to get you to school."

oOo

Sherlock was at his desk grading some tests when he noticed someone standing at the door; he looked up to see John, who looked worried.

"John, you don't have my class today." Sherlock said, already having an idea of why he would be here.

"I know. I want to talk to you." John stated shakily.

"What about?" He asked.

"About my father, b…but I prefer after school." The blonde stuttered.

"Okay, meet me here." Sherlock told him, nodding. He could see the teen trusted him but of course he couldn't understand why. The blond left the classroom and looked like he was limping worse, the brunette sat back in his chair. His father had beat him again last night, he saw part of the bruise on his neck that the turtle neck didn't cover. He wanted to hide the teen from Jim but knew that would cause more trouble for both of them.

John limped to English class and saw there was another teacher there today, she looked at him as she wrote on the chalk board. "Would you please take your seat?" She asked. John jumped a little and the teacher noticed the hand mark bruise on his neck, she wondered but let it go.

"John, you look like hell." A female student said.

"Yeah, rough night." John said rubbing his neck, he tried to act like nothing happened last night. Mary was a student who had a small crush on him, he could tell by the way she acted around him.

"What happen to your neck?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just a fight with a neighbor kid." He lied.

The bell rang, "Class, quiet down, I know you were expecting Mr. Matson but he is out for the rest of the school year. I am Ms. Adler, I will be taking over his class until they find a suitable substitute." She said, looking around.

John let out a sigh and looked down at the desk, he heard his name called. "Here." He said.

Ms. Adler looked at him before going down the list, John couldn't wait for class to be over, he was nervous as could be. When class was over he was getting up and the teacher walked up to him, he looked up at her still nervous.

"I do suggest you pay attention more often, John. You will learn more that way."

"Yes, ma'am." John said, hesitating before getting up and leaving, there was something about her that made him nervous but it probably was just the fact he was going to tell someone about his father's abuse.

* * *

**For those who follow_ Painter_ or _Fallen shadow_ me and Ash still have writers block when it comes to those two stories, but we are still writing some one-shots and another story _The broken word. _If anyone reading this story has any questions on parts because maybe i didn't put down a certain detail you can PM me and ask because i do realize it may still lack detail or be confusing. This is the re-write and better than the original version i wrote with Ash and did lack so much detail so i understand if there something you don't understand or think i missed detail on just tell me that's all i ask but don't put it in the review if you can help it i rather you message me or Ash about it. Thank you and for anyone who still follows or favorite the story a very big thank you i didn't think anyone would like this. All reviews are welcomed too!**


	5. Help

**Here's the update that i so forgot about -again. I had a lot going on but anyways i hope you like the chapter and i think i need to a reminder in my phone to update the story everyday or every three days. i got feeling i might rant on if i keep writing this author's note so i will just let you read it and hope i get reviews.**

* * *

When the school day finally ended, John was walking to Mr. Holmes' classroom. He was thinking of the words to tell him but finding the right words seemed to be hard. John was the son of a genius and his father reminded him a lot of that and, of course, he called John stupid or at least implied it. He finally got to the classroom and walked in and the brunette was waiting; he was gestured to close the door.

"John, what's up?" Sherlock asked.

"Um… last n…" John said trying to find the words but all he could think about was his father killing him, "Let me show you." The blond put his back pack on a desk and lifted his green army t-shirt, revealing a huge bruise on his side.

"What happened?" The teacher all but gasped.

"My d..dad beat me last night." John said.

"Since when do you trust me enough to tell me?" Sherlock asked.

"You're the first person to come up to me here. I don't trust anyone, but you seem to care." John explained. "And I need help or he will kill me one of these days."

"You trust me enough to come with me?"

"Yes." John said.

Sherlock took his lab coat off and put on his black coat along with a blue scarf he wrapped around his neck, "We are going to see a_ friend_ of mine who can help."

"Okay." The teen grabbed his backpack following the man out. They went to Sherlock's car and the teen sat in the passenger seat as Sherlock started the car up. "Where we going?"

"My flat." He pulled his cell phone out waiting for someone to pick up, "Lestrade, meet me at my flat in thirty minutes. Yes. Now. It's important." He hung up.

Sherlock pulled out of the school parking lot and started towards Baker Street. John sat nervously in his seat. The blond looked out the window just waiting for his father to call him or even text him, but nothing. As the car turned onto Baker Street he saw a police car parked outside of a flat.

DI Lestrade sat in 221B, he had gotten a call from Sherlock saying he needed help; he had never known the tall brunette to call him for help often, let alone care for rules. He heard the flat door open and he saw Sherlock come up the steps followed by a teenage blond boy.

"Detective Lestrade, this is John Watson, Jim Moriarty's son." Sherlock stated, "John meet my… _friend,_ Detective Inspector Lestrade."

"Hi." Lestrade said, but John didn't say anything he just looked at Sherlock, he was clearly scared and had all rights to be scared.

"John, tell Lestrade what happened. You can trust him." Sherlock reassured the teen, "Show him the bruise, too"

"Wait, what bruise?"

John took his bag and coat off; he once again lifted his shirt to show the bruise to the detective. The gray haired man looked horrified; Sherlock had told him the teen was being abused but he hadn't given him much details.

"Oh my god, what did he hit you with?" Lestrade all but gasped, wondering how much worse it could be.

"His fist." The blond answered, covering it back up.

"John, why haven't you told anyone?" Lestrade asked.

"Clearly you never met him, he's dangerous! He's capable of hiding a body so that no one will ever find it or at least hiding the cause of death!"

"Oh my… um what happen for him to… hit you?" Lestrade asked.

"I made a smart ass remark and he grabbed my neck, said something about Mr. Holmes. And he had walked out of the room at that time." The teen paused, "While I was doing my homework… he grabbed me and started beating me after that… he…" John stopped looking down towards the floor.

"John, what else did he do?" The brunette asked.

John locked eyes with Sherlock and then looked away, "He r…raped me."

"Oh boy, look I am going to need to get proof if I am to help you." Lestrade said.

"But, what if he finds out? He will kill me just like he did to my mother! Not to mention probably try to kill you, too."

"Your mother?" Lestrade questioned.

"He murder her for betraying him by poisoning her back when I was ten."

Lestrade noticed something about the teen, "Is your father threatened by Sh- Mr. Holmes?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because you're an omega, Sherlock's an alpha… which means your fathers an alpha, am I right?" the DI asked.

"Yes, he is, I didn't know you um… knew about that stuff" John said.

"I know something about it, but did he used to beat you this bad before you met Sh-Mr. Holmes?" Lestrade asked.

"No, just started really."

"I need to take you to the hospital. Please, can you trust me? I only want to help." The Detective Inspector asked. John nodded after looking at Sherlock.

oOo

Mycroft was waiting at the hospital when Lestrade arrived with Sherlock and John; the teen looked at the man holding the umbrella and cocked a brow. The red head looked at Sherlock and then at the blond teen.

"The doctor's waiting, she will keep this a secret."

"Good." Sherlock said, John looked at the tall brunette as he took his hand, leading him down to a room. Lestrade stood with his partner.

"How bad were the marks?" Mycroft asked.

"I saw one, but it's bad enough… he used his fist and it turns out John is an omega."

"And he is around my brother, an alpha."

"Exactly, this most defiantly will end horribly."

"Yes, it will. One of the three will be dead before this ends."

"Do you think you could speed up the process so we can get John out of that house sooner?" Lestrade asked.

"No, Jim's a criminal mastermind, any evidence we get now will just disappear, leaving us where we started with nothing." Mycroft told him.

"So he's at the mercy of the system… I have seen so many kids killed before, they didn't get the help that they so badly needed." He sat down.

"We will help him, but in order for us to keep him away from Jim for good we have to go by the law, I know it is eating away at Sherlock.. he clearly cares for the boy."

"He called me for help twice so that means John's important to him."

"Sherlock doesn't want to send John back to James and I don't blame him, but of course legally he must, if anyone at school knew he was doing this he very lose his job."

"I just hope Sherlock doesn't find John's body at any point." The DI took a deep breath, and sat back waiting; he wouldn't be able to file a police report without Jim finding out, so Mycroft was taking care of everything.

oOo

John laid on the hospital bed only in the hospital gown they provided, his heart pounding fast as the female doctor walked in and looked at the teen.

"This will be uncomfortable, but everything will be alright." She said. "I have to do a rape kit."

"Okay." John said, "Can you get Mr. Holmes?" He asked for the teacher had left the room to give John privacy.

"Of course." She went and opened the door, "Mr. Holmes, he wants you in here."

Sherlock stepped in behind the nurse and went to John's side, he wasn't sure what to do but the teen grabbed his hand holding it tight. The doctor pulled a swab and placed it at John's butthole and slipped it in, moving it along the inner walls to get a sample of the semen if Jim had left any behind; the evidence of penetration was still there.

"I've got to take some photo's, it will be over before you know it."

John closed his eyes and just let his thoughts wander, he could hear the camera clicks as she took the photos. He was tuning everything out so he didn't hear the doctor talking to Sherlock until the brunette squeezed his hand and he opened his eyes looking at the man.

"She needs photos of the bruises and any other marks of the beating." John nodded, he was instructed to sit up and pull down the hospital gown. He slowly did, being embarrassed in front of the female doctor, not to mention just plain uncomfortable. The doctor was horrified when she saw the marks; she composed herself and took the photos. The marks from the belt were still on his wrist.

"What are the marks on your wrist from?" Sherlock asked.

"My father's belt, anytime I say anything or do something wrong he gets extremely rough with me." John told him as he laid down.

"Does your father use any protection?"

"No, the way he sees it I am his omega and I shouldn't be touched by another man unless he says otherwise."

John laid in the hospital bed, only his bottom covered by the gown; Sherlock looked at him. The teen was covered in bruises and cut marks that were healed over. Nothing he saw that left permanent marks, but Jim would make it clear that John was his if he found out Sherlock was trying to take John away.

"I am done and you can get dressed now." The nurse said leaving.


	6. Waiting

The blond started to get redressed and his hands were a bit shaky as Sherlock walked up to him, "What if my father comes after you?" John asked, the worry evident in his voice as he looked at the other. Sherlock looked into his eyes.

"I will be fine. I can take care of myself.. It's you I am worried about." Sherlock paused, "You're going to be taken back home."

"So, you can't get me out of there now?"

"No, legally I have to prove the abuse and your father already made evidence disappear once, I don't want him catching wind of the fact there is evidence against him if it can be helped."

John let out a sigh, "Yeah, he's good at that." Sherlock nodded, "I get it.. it is the system. Lousy system I think."

"I will do all I can to save you I promise."

John finished dressing and hugged Sherlock tightly; the brunette awkwardly put his arms around the teen. He wish he didn't have to send him back, but he didn't have enough evidence of the abuse to keep John away from Jim.

oOo

"Mr. Holmes, the rape kit is complete and I also took photos of the abuse just like you requested." The doctor said.

"Thank you. Make sure everything is locked up." Mycroft told her. She nodded and walked away towards an office.

"So, what's the next step?" Lestrade asked.

"Get the kit tested and hope Jim doesn't find out about what we have."

Sherlock walked out with John following him and the blond saw Mycroft looking over at the brunette. The red head could tell the teen trusted his brother; he study John before any words were spoken.

"This is my brother, Mycroft." Sherlock introduced John.

"I will be taking you home." Mycroft said, starting to head towards the door.

"Um.." John looked at Sherlock and nodded. The blond followed the elder Holmes out; he saw a black car waiting. Mycroft gestured the teen to enter and John got in the car, sitting on the plush seat and shifted nervously into his seat as the other got in. The teen wasn't sure what to think of him but he was Sherlock's brother so he could probably trust him. The car left the hospital.

"My brother wants to help you." Mycroft said. "Did he explain why?"

"No."

"When he was younger than you are now, he was an abuse victim himself and it didn't end so well." The elder Holmes stated, "He doesn't want it to end the same way for you."

"He doesn't show that he was abused in any way."

"He's good at that." The red head said, "You have feelings for my brother. Does your father know?"

John was a bit taken back by the statement. "Possibly but I haven't told him he's a genius that happens to be a psychopath, why do you want to know?"

"Because I worry about him and I don't want him hurt again."

"He doesn't feel the same about me, I am only teenager who needs rescuing because I can't take care of myself."

Mycroft saw Jim had suppressed John's confidence in himself along with any will to fight back, so the teen was scared of the man and easy to control.

"Look closer, you might actually see it. He rarely helps people to actually _help_ them." The car stopped, "Seems we are here."

"Thanks." John said, getting out of the car and walking up to his door, unlocking it and going in. He was used to coming home to his dad and expected him to ask where he was. John went into the living room and turned the telly on, changing to the news. He thought about what Mycroft had said about Sherlock; maybe it was possible that the teacher had feelings for him. He didn't know anyone who would have feelings for a teenager who couldn't even defend himself and was considered a slut, but it was possible.

In the evening at home, John was on the couch watching telly. He thought about what happened today, knowing very well his father would figure it out. He didn't want to die at the hands of his father, the man barely cared for him and he just did lots of stuff for show so that no one would catch on to the abuse. John's mobile rang,

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin alive, stayin alive.__, __Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin alive, stayin alive._

He picked it up nervously, knowing who it was, "Hello?"

"How was your day?" Jim asked.

"Fine. Normal day."

"You didn't bring anyone home did you?"

"No. I wouldn't do that."

"You sound nervous."

"I always am nervous when you call."

He heard the other line hang up. John looked at the time. The blond curled up in his favorite army blanket and closed his eyes, he imagined being in Mr. Holmes embrace and it relaxed his body. Of course he also had a boner now as his thoughts started to wander; he had never had an erection willingly aside from the morning ones. This was a first and he was thinking of his teacher. If his father knew he'd be beaten worse than the last one. The blond drifted off to sleep on the couch while watching _Love Actually. _

In the morning he woke up with the television still on, he was surprised it hadn't turned off. He checked the time and sat up rubbing his eyes and turned it off before padding to the kitchen. When he opened the fridge door he found there was very little food.

"Crap." He muttered to himself.

The blond grabbed some yogurt and a spoon before going to his bedroom to change into some pyjamas. He figured he'd enjoy Saturday since his father wasn't home, but he kept his ears open to hear if any of his father's goons were coming to the door. The house was too quiet, so any little noise made the teen jump. After he had changed, he went to the den and started to eat his food. He picked out a film called _The Hobbit, _it was also one of his favorite books.

"I wish Sherlock was here." He said to himself before putting the movie on.

He padded to the couch, sitting down when he heard his mobile ring.

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin alive, stayin alive.__, __Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin alive, stayin alive._

He went to his room quickly and answered it, "Hello."

"I assume you slept well." The other voice said.

"Yeah, how did you sleep?"

"Good, now behave yourself or you will pay the price." He said before hanging up on his son.

The blond sat on his bed shaking in fear, afraid his father found out about the evidence against him. The teen got up, going to the den to watch his film. He sat in the corner of the couch doing his best to relax.


End file.
